


What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima ancora di Elena, di Stefan o di sua madre, Caroline non può autorizzarsi a tradire sé stessa.<br/>(Klaroline - pre e durante 5x11 - SPOILER!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way

 

   
   
   
Ci sono delle cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli (“ _Quello che ti ha fatto tuo padre, io… so cosa vuol dire”_ e magari avrebbe abbassato il collo della maglietta e gli avrebbe mostrato cicatrici che non esistono - e il morso di Damon -, _“Io ci tengo a te”_ ), ma non l’ha mai fatto perché è Caroline Forbes ed Elena Gilbert è la sua miglior amica e lei non poteva farle una cosa del genere. Non poteva semplicemente andare a bussare alla porta del mostro cattivo e dirgli: _io ci sono_.  
Sarebbe stata una bugia, comunque: non c’era posto per Klaus prima di Liz Forbes, di Elena, di Stefan, di Bonnie, di Tyler, di Matt, di Jeremy, Dio!, persino di _Damon_ e a Klaus non sarebbe bastato.  
 

Quando Klaus le aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andato per sempre, promettendole un frigorifero, Caroline aveva sentito quelle parole bruciarle la gola e le aveva ingoiate a forza, insieme a qualcos’altro.  
Dirle significava tradire tutto quello in cui aveva creduto per tutta la vita ( _“Ci sono persone buone e persone cattive, Carebear. Devi fare attenzione.”_ ) ed era una cosa che Caroline non poteva fare a sé stessa.  
 

Klaus le chiede: _voglio la tua confessione._  
 _La mia confessione? Non ho fatto niente. Confessione su cosa?_  
 _Su di me._  
E Caroline sente tutte quelle parole gonfiarsi e risalirle l’esofago, la gola e scontrarsi contro i denti chiusi, serrati come una barriera, perché ci sono cose che lei non può fare. Per un attimo teme che soffocherà o che finirà per il sputarle lo stesso, insieme e a frammenti di denti e pelle, ma riesce ad ingoiarle di nuovo. Gli dice: _odio me stessa;_ gli dice: _sarò onesta_ , ma non gli dice cosa vuole, non gli dice delle parole che ha immaginato di rivolgergli, delle risposte che lui le avrebbe dato.  
Quando lo bacia, quando si abbandona al tocco delle sue mani e all’albero alle sue spalle perché le gambe non sembrano più in grado di reggerla si chiede se lui con i suoi mille anni d’inganni e solitudine riuscirà a capire quello che non riesce a dire.  
 _Non aspettarmi_ , lo bacia _, non posso capisci? Non importa quanto-_ , gli tira i capelli per avvicinarlo e lo sente sogghignare contro il suo collo, _non importa quanto possa volerlo, ci sono Tyler ed Elena e Stefan e Bonnie e mia madre e_ , gli sfila la maglietta, _ci sono io e non posso,_ gli bacia la pelle del torace, a livello del cuore e lo sente esalare un sospiro come se avesse sentito, _non importa se mi dispiaccia, se-_ , le sue dita corrono alla cintura di Klaus, _non aspettarmi perché non verrò_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Il titolo deriva da due versi di "Wicked Game" di Chris Isaak, che mi ha fatto da colonna sonora.  
> \- NO BETA sempre perché sono stupida. Quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore/strafalcione.  
> \- Grazie per aver letto questa cosa minuscola. :')


End file.
